Who Owns My Heart
by Akaane-chaan
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata sai com a melhor amiga para comemorar sua entrada na Universidade, mas ela não sabia que a noite seria muito melhor do que apenas algumas danças com Ino.


**Os personagens dessa história não me pertecem assim como a Música. Eles pertencem respectivamente à Kishimoto e Miley Cyrus, eu os peguei emprestado para fins não lucrativos.**

Essa fic eu escrevi para dar de presente para a minha querida prima'miga Bruna Los, que passou na PUC-PR.  
Eu espero do fundo do meu coração que ela seja grandiosamente feliz nessa nova fase, que tudo dê certo e que todos os sonhos que ela possui se realizem.

Obrigada à Cari-chan que revisou essa história para mim.

* * *

Eu estava começando a me arrepender de estar ali. O que tinha na cabeça quando fui aceitar a _intimação _de Ino, minha melhor e mais insana amiga?

Concordo que era um acontecimento para ser comemorado, mas ainda assim, nada disso é do meu feitio. E não era por isso que concordei? Estava mais do que na hora de deixar essa maldita fama de santinha para trás.

Hyuuga Hinata sempre foi taxada de santa, mas na verdade sempre fui tímida, na minha, quieta... Só que agora eu quero é me divertir, ainda mais que consegui passar na Universidade dos meus sonhos e de brinde esfregar na cara do meu querido papai que sou capaz e que posso muito bem conseguir tudo o que quiser.

Ino tinha me ligado assim que ficou sabendo, dando-me uma bela bronca porque não contei a ela, mas nem eu mesma sabia que tinha conseguido. Fazia exatamente um mês que eu tinha feito à prova e já tinha até esquecido a data que sairia o resultado, mas como minha amiga é extremamente afobada acabou procurando por ele e descobriu que euzinha, tinha passado em primeiríssimo lugar na melhor faculdade do estado. No próximo semestre eu seria uma Universitária. Mal conseguia acreditar que estava prestes a concluir a primeira etapa do meu sonho de ser estilista.

Enfim, para comemorar a minha entrada no ensino superior e a ira do meu pai (que simplesmente surtou ao saber que eu, como filha mais velha, não assumiria a presidência da empresa da família), eu e Ino fomos parar na _Candy's Club, _uma das casas noturnas mais caras e bem freqüentadas de New York.

…

_**I'm dancing on the floor with you**_

**Estou dançando na pista com você**

_**And when you touch my hand**_

**E quando você toca minha mão**

_**I go crazy, yeah.**_

**Eu vou à loucura, sim.**

_**The music tells me what to feel**_

**A música me diz o que sentir**

_**I like you now**_

**Eu gosto de você agora.**

_**...**_

_**And I feel you (you) coming through my veins**_

**E eu sinto você (você) vindo através das minhas veias**_**.**_

_**Am I into you (you) or is it music to blame?**_

**Eu estou afim de você (você) ou é culpa da música?**

Para que eu conseguisse me soltar um pouco e ficar mais a vontade, a loira insana da minha melhor amiga me fez entornar três doses de vodka com energético e esse é o motivo de eu me encontrar no meio da pista, dançando como se o mundo fosse acabar essa madrugada. Sei que a maior parte dessa vontade toda é por culpa do álcool, mas essa musica também ajuda. Sinto uma corrente elétrica passar por todo meu corpo quando alguém toca minha mão.

O-kay. Muito estranho.

Olho para trás e sinto uma faísca de prazer se acender em meu interior. Meu corpo todo se paralisou e perdi o fôlego. Oh. Meu. Deus! Que homem era aquele? O analisei por uns segundos e senti minha boca se encher de água. Não sabia quem era, mas que ele era _delicioso, _ah ele era.

Encarei os olhos negros e sorri. Senti o sangue correr mais rápido nas minhas veias e me senti satisfeita quando começamos a dançar juntos. Belos olhos negros, compridos cabelos identicamente escuros e um corpo maravilhoso. Por onde esse cara se escondeu a minha vida inteira?

Espera. Eu estou mesmo afim dele? Nem nos conhecemos, mas... Eu adoraria.

-_Então, quem é você? – _perguntei a ele

-_Uchiha Itachi. E você é Hyuuga Hinata. – _fiquei surpresa. Como não o tinha reconhecido? – _Tenho alguns negócios com seu pai. – _ele disse como para confirmar que sabia quem eu era. Que droga, eu estava flertando com um sócio de papai. Eu sou mesmo uma garota de sorte. Se meu papai descobre me deserda na hora... Mas, de boa, quem liga pra isso?

-_Não te reconheci – _admiti meio envergonhada. – _Acho que bebi pouco mais do que deveria. – _ele sorriu. Não um sorriso de verdade, mas um daqueles que Neji-nii-san costumava mostrar. Felizmente esse sorriso fica _muito_ mais _sexy _em Itachi.

**Who owns my heart**

**(A quem pertence meu coração?)**

**...**

**'Cause the way you got your body moving's**

**(Porque da maneira que seu corpo mexer)**

**Got me confusin'**

**(****Me deixa confusa)**

**And I can't tell if it's the beat or sparks**

**(E eu não posso dizer se é a batida ou as faíscas)**

Nós dois ficamos dançando por pouco tempo, na verdade não durou nenhuma musica completa para que Itachi me agarrasse. Não que eu esteja reclamando claro que não. Foi simplesmente incrível. Os lábios eram gelados, contra os meus quentes e a língua dele percorria todos os cantos da minha boca, brigando por espaço com a minha própria língua. Imaginei o que mais ele seria capaz de fazer com aquele músculo e senti um arrepio de prazer e expectativa descer pela minha espinha. Quando Itachi começou a distribuir beijos e mordidas pelo meu pescoço senti bem mais que um arrepio. Não pude evitar um gemido fraco, mas tive certeza que, mesmo com a musica alta, ele me ouviu.

Minhas mãos estavam enroscadas nos fios negros dele, eu os puxei quando ele me deu uma mordida um pouco mais forte. Senti suas mãos descendo pela lateral do meu corpo e subindo novamente, levantando um pouco o vestido vermelho colado no meu corpo.

Estávamos tão colados um no outro que, quando ele se moveu com a batida da musica, eu senti _todos_ os músculos do seu corpo. E foi algo que me tirou o fôlego de uma maneira que não tenho como explicar. Eu estava desejando esse homem mais do que eu desejava oxigênio para respirar. Para que oxigênio se ele estava aqui? O Uchiha era um homem muito quente e eu precisava dele em minha cama. Hoje. Agora.

**The room is full**

**(A sala está cheia)**

**But all I see is the way**

**(Mas tudo que eu vejo é o jeito)**

**Your eyes just blaze through me**

**(Que seus olhos chamam por mim)**

**Like fire in the dark**

**(Como fogo no escuro)**

…

**And it hits me**

**(E isso me acerta)**

**Like a tidal wave**

**(Como uma onda)**

Separamo-nos por uns segundos, apenas para que eu pudesse olhar em seus olhos e confirmar, ele também sentia a mesma necessidade. Aqueles olhos negros que me fascinavam estavam rubros de desejo, como fogo. O ambiente estava lotado, mas tudo o que eu via e sentia era Itachi. Não conseguia nem prestar atenção na musica que tocava. O corpo dele me atraía como um imã e me confundia.

Não houve se quer uma palavra, mas assim que percebi, estávamos do lado de fora da boate. Como já era de madrugada, estava mais frio desde que eu cheguei. O choque da minha pele quente com o ar gelado me trouxe arrepios, mas nada comparado com os que senti com Itachi. Ele percebeu que eu estava com frio e colocou sobre meus ombros o paletó preto que usava. Reparei melhor em suas roupas, todo de preto. _Sexy_ foi a única coisa que me passou pela mente.

Entramos em seu carro e eu nem perguntei para onde estamos indo. Não interessava. Já que estava sendo imprudente, seria imprudente por completo. Sorri ao pensar no que a minha amiga diria. Com certeza ela vai ficar brava por eu tê-la deixado sozinha lá, mas assim que contar o por que, Ino vai ficar orgulhosa de mim. Ela sempre diz que eu preciso ser mais espontânea e me divertir um pouco. Olhei para o homem dirigindo ao meu lado. _Hoje eu, com certeza, vou me divertir._

**So come on, baby**

**(Então venha, querido).**

**Keep provoking me**

**(Continue me provocando)**

**Keep on rubbing me**

**(Continue a me enlaçar)**

**Like a rodeo**

**(Como num rodeio)**

**Baby, pull me close.**

**(Querido, coloque-me mais perto)**

**Come on**

**(Vamos)**

Passei minha mão pela coxa de Itachi levemente e ele olhou para mim de uma maneira que me fez ter arrepios de expectativa. Cheguei mais perto e sussurrei algumas coisas aos seus ouvidos e vi um _daqueles _sorrisos surgindo. Essa ia ser uma noite longa e, espero eu que, muito divertida.

Assim que passamos pela porta do apartamento dele, Itachi me prensou na parede, beijando-me de uma maneira tão intensa e poderosa que quase me fez ter um orgasmo. Minha respiração, que já estava entrecortada e irregular, parou quando ele abriu o zíper lateral do meu vestido. Senti o pedaço de pano caindo aos meus pés, e como eu estava sem sutiã, Itachi parou. Ele ficou me olhando por um tempo e eu percebi que a pupila estava dilatada. Meu coração falhou uma batida quando ele se aproximou e me beijou novamente.

Comecei a desabotoar a camisa preta que ele vestia com a sua ajuda, logo ela estava no chão, fazendo companhia para meu vestido. O Uchiha foi descendo os beijos pela minha clavícula e ombro, onde deixou uma marca. E continuou descendo. Passando pelos meus seios, o que fez com que minha mente ficasse totalmente fora de foco. E quando pensei que não poderia sentir nada tão fora do comum, Itachi, logo após tirar a calcinha de renda preta que eu ainda usava, começou a me masturbar com um dedo.

Eu estava nas nuvens e no inferno ao mesmo tempo. Era algo tão doloroso. Bom e ruim. Queria que ele parasse com aquilo, mas se ele o fizesse eu sentia que ia morrer de frustração. E então ele chegou perto e assoprou levemente. Oh. Meu. _Deus._ Minhas mãos se enroscaram nos cabelos dele e implorei, com os olhos, para que acabasse logo com aquilo. Mas é claro que ele não me atendeu.

_-Vou fazer com que você jamais esqueça essa noite, Hinata. – _ele me disse com os olhos queimando – _Deus, - _ele sussurrava – _como você é deliciosa._

E então pegou uma perna minha e a colocou em seu ombro, eu quis morrer ali mesmo, mas assim que senti sua língua acariciando meu ponto mais sensível não pude deixar de gritar. Ele tinha razão. Eu nunca ia esquecer a noite de hoje. Senti como se minha alma estivesse largando meu corpo, lentamente. E foi lentamente que eu cheguei ao orgasmo, que veio com uma força extraordinária. Senti meu corpo desfalecer, mas Itachi me segurou e levou-me até o quarto.

Eu me deitei na cama e ele permaneceu de pé, me observando, com luxuria. Os olhos dele queimando minha pele. O puxei para perto enquanto ele mesmo tirava suas calças. Ele se deitou sobre mim e eu enlacei minhas pernas na cintura dele. Ouvi-o soltando um baixo gemido, assim que o membro dele roçou na parte interna da minha coxa. Senti um espasmo correr por todo meu corpo. _Deus, _como ele era gostoso.

Beijamo-nos novamente. Nunca me acostumaria com o fogo que percorria minhas veias enquanto sentia seus lábios nos meus e, sua língua na minha. Era algo incrivelmente delicioso e pecaminoso. Mas quem liga para o que é, ou não, pecado com Uchiha Itachi nu sobre você? Eu não.

Ele não me deixou tocá-lo em nenhum momento, me pergunto por quê. Mas Itachi não tirou as mãos do meu corpo por um segundo se quer. Enquanto sua boca percorria meu pescoço, ombros e seios, os dedos brincavam com meu clitóris, deixando-me a beira de um novo orgasmo. E quando este veio, foi com mais força que o anterior. Nunca, na minha vida, senti algo mais perto do que imaginava como paraíso. Esse homem era _inacreditável._

**And it hits me**

**(E isso me acerta)**

**Like a tidal wave**

**(Como uma onda)**

**Are you feeling me?**

**(Você está me sentindo?)**

Sem tempo para que eu pudesse me recuperar, ele se colocou de joelhos na cama, me levando com ele. E sem nenhum aviso, Itachi me preencheu de uma maneira que eu não esperava ser possível.

-_Abra os olhos Hinata – _ele me ordenou. Obedeci. Ele tinha a pupila dilatada e percebi o quão belos eram suas íris. – _Vamos. – _ele só disse isso e eu sabia o que fazer.

Não demorou muito para que nós dois chegássemos juntos ao paraíso. Eu pela terceira vez. Senti tantas emoções e sensações juntas em uma só noite que me acertou de uma maneira devastadora. Não sabia o que fazer agora. Eu nunca tinha feito nada parecido com isso. _Oh. Meu. Deus. _Onde foi que eu me meti? Estou deitada na cama de um dos mais importantes sócios do meu pai, que está furioso comigo por que eu não vou assumir a presidência da empresa. Eu sai com Ino para comemorar e acabei na cama de Uchiha Itachi. O que tem de errado comigo?

-_Você está bem, hime? – _ele perguntou abraçando-me pelas costas, senti seu membro endurecendo as minhas costas. Mas como é possível?

-_Acho que cometi um erro, Itachi – _disse meio incerta.

-_Como é? – _ele perguntou surpreso, me virando para ele. – _Não venha com essa, Hyuuga. Você sabe que não houve erro nenhum. – _é eu sabia. – _A noite foi maravilhosa. Toda ela, e você sabe disso também. Não banque a menina inocente. – _me senti um pouco ofendida com a maneira que ele disse isso.

-_Eu não sou inocente, Itachi. – _respondi o olhando magoada. – _Eu só estou confusa. Foi tudo tão rápido... – _ele me interrompeu com um beijo e me fez perder toda a linha do pensamento. E naquele momento eu soube que não foi a bebida, a musica o qualquer outra coisa que me fez ir com ele para aquele apartamento.

Eu soube a quem pertencia meu coração.

* * *

Ooooi meu povo!  
Perdoem-me pela sumida, mas aqui estou eu com esse pequeno presentinho.  
Eu consegui resolver tudo que eu tinha para resolver e mais rápido do que vocês imaginam eu terei postado capitulos novos das minhas fics ainda não terminadas.

Obrigada.

Mereço comentários?


End file.
